runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Kingdom of Varrock
The Kingdom of Varrock is a rapidly growing organization on Runescape. Founded in 2006 by Worm Man 1, the Kingdom of Varrock has since then has progressed massively. The Kingdom has no requirements and is free for anyone to join no matter what your preferred Runescape pastime, however to join the Army you need a minimum of 80 combat.' '''It is active and has many events that happen daily. While we accept players of all game demographics, for practical reasons the Kingdom of Varrock is strictly for pay-to-play members. After applying for the Kingdom of Varrock, a member of the Royal Family will review your application as quickly as possible and once you are accepted you will need to contact an appropriate rank to be invited into the Clan Chat. From there joining one of our multiple subclans and putting in lots of hard work and dedication is the first step toward climbing the many ranks in the Kingdom of Varrock. If you want to join, apply on our Recruitment Thread. Please use the Table of Contents for a quick and easy way to navigate this page. Ratings *Ranked #2 in Members-Only Rated Clan Wars *Ranked #1 Best POC by The RSB Bulletin *Ranked #1 best POC by the RSB Supreme Rankings *Ranked RuneScapes #1 POC by the The RSB Tribune *Ranked #9 longest running clan by The RSB Bugle *Ranked #1 Best RuneScape POC by The RSB Herald Information Clan information * Clan Chat - Kingdom of Varrock * Kingdom Home World - 83 * Kingdom Strength - Code Green * War Status - Code green * Kingdom Colours - Gold, Black, and White. * Official Meeting Area: Citadel Keep * Citadel Tier: 5 Goals *1. To remain a large active clan. *2. To remain a friendly community. *3. To help newcomers. News General news (Most Recent at Bottom) *In 2010, FierceTigre is declared the 13''th Queen of the Kingdom of Varrock. *In 2011, Princess Falln and Prince Emulated have been declared the Crowned Prince and Princess of the Kingdom of Varrock. *On April 11th 2011, Crowned Prince Emulated became the 14''th'' King of the Kingdom of Varrock. *On April 18th 2011, the Kingdom of Varrock placed 2nd in Members Rated Clan Wars. *On April 30th 2011, the Kingdom of Varrock celebrated with the coronation of its 14th king, Emulated. *On May 9th, the Kingdom of Varrock honored their newest Prince, Arch Seraph. *On May 9th the Kingdom of Varrock introduced its newest Minister of Foreign Affairs, KVtastic. *On May 9th, the Kingdom of Varrock welcomed Duke Yugioha *On May 25th, the Kingdom of Varrock won a war against God Hunters. *In December 2011, King Arch Seraph is crowned as the 17th King in the Kingdom of Varrock. *In January 2012, Queen Aeraie is crowned as the 14th Queen in the Kingdom of Varrock. *In March 2012, Kv XVIII is crowned as the 18th King in the Kingdom of Varrock. *On May 9th 2012, the Kingdom of Varrock celebrates the appointment of Princes ShadowKey and Tonini Verus aswell as Duchess Allana Cyra. *On June 19th, the Kingdom of Varrock welcomes the new Lord of Roleplay, Aicy! *On July 3rd, the newest General of the Army, Will Atriax, is announced! 27th Weekly Royal Address (July 3rdth 2012) Over the next few weeks, the Royal team shall be working on what we feel to be positive improvements for the Kingdom. Every once in a while, the pot simply needs to be stirred, in doing so, the contents get re-rearranged and hopefully a healthier broth is the result. What I’m saying is we are going to shake things up, make things different, and potentially give the Kingdom something new, or at least different. Some may not agree with certain changes, some may, and I’ll take this opportunity to say that all decisions are reversible. Administration Queen Aeraie would like to take this opportunity to announce that her weekly meetings will now switch off between 1PM EST and 6PM EST on a bi-weekly basis, in order to accommodate as many different timezones as possible. The Royals have decided it is necessary to have what we are calling an “Event Reporting Thread”. This will be a thread in our private forums entirely for posting event attendance. Finding event reports on the Discussion thread has proven quite difficult by all parties that have held the Events Lord position, as well as anyone whom simply wanted to find the information in passing, this thread is to consolidate all this in one location, without needing to search. Please note that this thread is for Event Attendance ONLY, notice of a future planned event is not to be posted there. We ask everyone to help their fellow citizens by giving them a friendly reminder in-game if you see them post an attendance on the disc, as from now on only events posted on the correct forum will be tallied, and obviously some people will need to learn and adjust to the new version of event reporting (although it’s just posting it in one location opposed to another.) I would like to once again remind everyone that the Kingdom of Varrock now has a Forum Roleplay thread, found here: 46-47-98-63768249 We ask that everyone sign up and give it a try. Vacancies and Promotions I would like to remind anyone interested that the Queen and myself are still conducting interviews on two different Lord positions. The first is the recently vacated Minister of Foreign Affairs position, and the other is a newly designed position that will fill in on the duties of other Lords when they are on leave, or focus on recruitment if all are accounted for. Please contact Queen Aeraie or myself if you desire an interview, these will still be going on for two weeks. We have had an unfortunate loss in the resignation of our Head Lady this week, Mistii, aka Alana Raven, whom needs to focus on some priorities in her personal life, and then will return to us roaring for action. For the time being the Royal staff has decided to fill in this particular role. Our Lord of Edgeville, and War General, Slayaa, has also resigned due to personal reasons. The man the Royals have chosen to take his place has immense PvP experience, and we feel he brings a lot to the table in training others to meet that task. Among his resume is years spent among the RSB community, which you all may/should know is the largest warring community in Runescape. He has expressed interest in having KoV participate with that community, and thanks to his time spent with them, gives us a fair shot without being suspect to the downfalls that many people associate with that particular sector of the community. Without further adieu, I present General Will Atriax! The newly vacated position of Elder of the Monastery already had a strong, dedicated person ready to take over the reigns. This man has been working side by side with Will to restructure and re-validate the MoV when they have up until recently been very lacking in both members and potential. Having already proven himself multiple times over, I am proud to present Elder Reyman922! Awards Over the past month, one citizen has proven themselves to be extremely dedicated to the cause of KoV. They have hosted a very large number of events, spent a lot of time teaching citizens to train a skill many don’t enjoy, and helped a sub-clan more than double their member count. As recognition for his hard work, the Crown recognizes Jag Atriax as Citizen of the Month! Sub-Clan of the Month is awarded to the group which we feel has somehow shone forth brighter than any other over the course of the month. This month we have chosen a group we feel truly deserves this presentation. Coming back from the edge of obscurity, they have more than tripled their member count. They have been able to re-focus, re-structure, and re-educate citizens of KoV in Roleplay and bring interest back into the Gielinor pantheon. Obviously I am discussing the Monastery of Varrock! Congratulations! As always, if you have any comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to contact me at any time and I will reply at my earliest convenience. Events We do many events daily! Anyone can come to them. Here are some events that we do: ''' *Clan Wars' *'Castle Wars' *'TzHaar Fight Pit' *'Stealing Creation' *'Soul Wars' *'God Wars ' *'King Black Dragon' *'Role-playing' *'Pest Control' *Hide n' Seek *'House Parties' *'Skilling' *'Recruiting' Ranking Members This is the list of our current Leadership Royalty '''King' * Kv Ravenwel Queen * Aeraie (Senior Royal) Princes * Tonini Verus * ShadowKey Princesses *Vacant *Vacant Lords and Ladies Varrock *Vacant Edgeville *Will Atriax Karamja *Aicy Tirannwn *Vacant Canifis & Mos le Harmless *L Ravendwel Seer's Village *Vacant Wilderness *LordDeimos (Temporarily DianneFTW.) Subclan Leaders Guards *Arios2 Rangers *Daxtorr (Temporarily Aicy) Monastery *Reyman922 Dragon Knights *Dingobox Our membership can be found in full here. Allies and Enemies We value our allies highly and will help them in time as need as we are sure they would do for us. Allies Allied POC Clans: * Kingdom of Yanille * Kingdom of Varrock * SPQR Empire of the Swords * Kingdom of Saradomin Allied Clans: ' * The Dark Side Enemies None! Kingdom Territories The following is a list of territories currently under the control of the Kingdom of Varrock. {C}'Varrock -''' Capital City • Entire north side of Varrock, and coexist with Mafia City on the south side. Border runs just South of the general store, all the way across. • Surrounding land: - Grand Exchange - Cooks Guild - Juliettes house - Gertrudes house - Jolly Boar Inn - Lumber Yard - Champions' Guild • Northern border = wilderness ditch. '''Edgeville • Whole village • Edgeville Dungeon • Border is the wilderness ditch, alongside the monastry, to the edge of Barbarian Village. Canifis & Morytania • Canifis (Including the temple) • Mort'ton • Abandoned Mine • Burgh de Rott • Barrows (All of Morytania except from Port Phasmatys to Frankenstein's Castle, Haunted Woods, and Meireditch) Karamja • Our central point of trade and main Navy base, we own everything North of Tai Bwo Wannai. • Brimhaven • Musa Point (Including Volcano and TzHaar) • Ship Yard • Tai Bwo Wannai Mos Le'Harmless FisherKing Palace Wilderness Outposts • Rogue's Castle • Bandit Camp • Pirates' Hideout • Deserted Keep • Scorpion Pit • Mage Arena {C} Tirannwn (Including any new land) • Arandar • Prifddinas • Isafdar (Elf Camp, Lletya, Port Tyras, Tyras Camp, Poison wastes) {C} Tree Gnome Village • Spirit Tree access to the GE. Seers Village • Seers • Hemenster • Ranging Guild • Flax & Beehives • Sorcerer’s Tower • Mcgrubour's wood • Coal trucks • Orks Rift Subclans of the Kingdom of Varrock The Kingdom of Varrock Guards The Kingdom of Varrock Guards are a role-play subgroup within the Kingdom of Varrock, they do regular role-play with our unofficial thieves, as well as various combat trainings. They provide protection to our Citizens, and are required to do patrols around our territories to ensure our Citizens safety. If you wish to apply for the Kingdom of Varrock Guards, please see their thread in the Kingdom of Varrock's private forums. The current head, called Master at Arms (MAA) or Commander, is Arios2. The Rangers The Kingdom of Varrock Rangers is a combat subgroup in the Kingdom of Varrock designed for players of all combat levels and styles. They work together as a small but powerful group of soldiers both at events and in War. Despite the name, they also accept Citizens who are magic based, as Druids. To join the Kingdom of Varrock Rangers, please see their thread in the Kingdom of Varrock's private forums. The Monastery of Varrock The Monastery of Varrock acts as a spiritual outlet for our Citizens, allowing them freedom to worship the Runescape deity of their choosing. The Kingdom of Varrock has no official patron God, and as such, the Monastery will often hold services dedicated to the more popular deities in the Kingdom of Varrock. This subgroup aims to give someone to worship and to follow in the footsteps of. They aim to make more of a community by uniting all believers and non-believers. If you are still interested in joining the Monastery of Varrock, please see their thread in the Kingdom of Varrock's private forums. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Kingdom of Varrock's Ministry of Foreign Affairs pursue and maintain allied relations with groups associated with the Kingdom of Varrock. These fine Citizens keep in regular contact with allied leaders to ensure a steady stream of communication between our allies and our Monarch. Their aim is to foster these relationships in the hopes of building on and maintaining Runescape's inter-community network. If you are still interested in joining the Ministry of Foreign Affairs as a Liaison officer, please visit their thread in the public Runescape forums. You may find a link to this forum via the Kingdom of Varrock Directory, hosted inside our private forums. The Dragon Guards The Kingdom of Varrock Dragon Guards is an elite combat-based subgroup, tasked with protecting the Royal Family in times of War. These experienced fighters, while ranging in combat experience, have one common goal – to be the best. If you are interested in being one of the elite in the Kingdom of Varrock, feel free to browse the Dragon Guard's thread in our private forums. Media Vexshot4.png Vexshot1.png Kovclanshot.png|A few Kovians wearing their clan capes next to the clan vex. Vexshot6.png Kov6.png|At King Emu's Coronation Kov5.png Kov4.png Kov3.png Kov2.png Kov1.png Trivia *The Kingdom of Varrock's birthday is on October 5th *We have had eighteen Kings, and fourteen Queens. *We are on our 94th Recruitment thread. *A former King of the Kingdom of Varrock went on to be Queen of great Kingdom. This is a truely great man...or woman. *In the past the Kingdom of Varrock has had a Navy. It has been brought back several times but each time removed shortly after. Copyrights. Videos and images Queen Prbabygurl1's and King Worm Man 1's Coronation video is Copyrighted, Only use it in another page if you have permission from Emulated, '''If you do not, The video will be removed from your page. This video is owned by '''Emulated. This video can be move around on this page freely, but it is requested that it stays in the video section. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans